


Doctor Reigns

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Some things can make you feel worse.





	Doctor Reigns

“I heard you’re not feeling well,” Roman appears with a steaming bowl and a pharmacy bag, “Nurse Roman is at your service.”

“Oh God!” You pull the blankets over your head, still wiping your nose with a tissue, “Go away, I don’t want you seeing me like this!”

“Baby girl,” His call is soft and breathy as you feel his weight shift the bed; tugging the blanket down, he pushes your currently stringy hair out of your face and protrudes his lower lip, “Please let me take care of you.”

“I must look a hot mess…”

“All I see is the woman I love in pain…please let me fix it.”


End file.
